Silver Feathers
Prologue "Sorry, I'm late! Our patrol bumped into a NightClan patrol." Stormface explained sitting down next to his mate. Icepetal lifted her paw and rested it gently on Mistfur's belly, she could feel powerful ripples passing through the queen's body. While Brightear, the other nursery queen stroked Mistfur's pelt her paw. "Did yo-" Brightear stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "You can tell Mistfur all about your patrol later." Stormface rolled his eyes, but a grunt of pain that came from Mistfur distracted him. Icepetal could feel more ripples passing through her belly. "It won't be long now." Icepetal promised, while Brightear gave Mistfur another drink from the clump of soaked moss. Mistfur signed. "The first kit is coming." Icepetal told her. "Don't worry, my dear. This will be all worth it." Stormface said, Brightear rolled her eyes. Stormface and Brightear never got along. The she-cat gasped as a kit slithered out onto the moss. "There's one more." Icepetal told them. Then another kit slipped out to join her sibling. "Oh, look Mistfur! They're both she-kits and they both have silver tabby pelts. Aren't they beautiful?" Brightear exclaimed with delight, white bending down to lick the kits just like Icepetal. As Mistfur used her tail to gather her kits towards her she said. "Oh, Brightear. They look a bit like you. "Yeah, only a little." Stormface murmured. "Okay, Mistfur. Here are some borage leaves, they will help your milk come." Icepetal said with satisfaction. Chapter One Featherkit felt a paw nudging her. Silverkit! Featherkit moved further away from her sister. "Come on, Featherkit!" Silverkit screamed. "Let's go outside and play! I don't want to play with Tallkit, so let's play with Willowkit! Mistfur said she will only let me go if you come with me!" "She will wake up later. Mistfur told her daughter. Yes, later. Featherkit thought. Waking, Featherkit felt Silverkit nudging her again and again. She heard Mistfur telling her sister to stop and Brightear snoring. She heard Willowkit and Tallkit meowing outside. "You be the warrior from NightClan and I'll be the warrior from LightClan!" Tallkit ordered. "I told you, I don't want to be a warrior. I'm going to be Icepetal's medicine cat apprentice." Willowkit replied. "What's so good about being a medicine cat? You just cure injured cats, it's so boring. Being a warrior is much better. I want to be a warrior apprentice, then a warrior, a deputy, and finally the leader of LightClan!" "Like Mintystar will choose you as her deputy!" "Who said that it has to be Mintystar who will choose me, maybe Whiskerfall will choose me when he is made the leader of LightClan!" Tallkit protested. "Well, will Whiskerfall choose you? I don't think so!" Willowkit said. Silverkit! Featherkit couldn't take it anymore. So she opened her eyes and sat up. "You woke up! Finally! Come on, let's go!" Silver leaped to her paws and was already heading towards to hole in the bramble wall, but Mistfur stopped her. "Remember to stay together." "We promise!" Silverkit said, and scrambled out of the nursery. Featherkit followed her and caught up with her. "Oh, Hi Featherkit and Silverkit." Willowkit said as she caught sight of them. "Oh no you don't. Come back here, Tallkit!" "What now?" He asked. "Are you going to go play with Tawnypaw again?" "Yeah, so. You're going to play with those two anyway. So why can't I play with Tawnypaw?" "Fine, go play with your apprentice friend!" "See you later." Tallkit said as her rushed off. "Don't care about him, you two. He always goes and plays with Tawnypaw." Willowkit explained. "Well, okay." Silverkit said. "Does he play with Cloudpaw and Sandpaw?" Featherkit asked. "No, he doesn't. He says he doesn't because Cloudpaw is not "tough" enough and because Sandpaw is a she-cat." Willowkit said. "What do you mean he's not tough enough?" Silverkit asked. "I don't know, but Cloudpaw does look kind of small. Even Sandpaw is larger than him." Willowkit replied. "Who is Cloudpaw's mentor?" Featherkit asked. "Cloudpaw's mentor is Kinktail." Willowkit replied. "Kinktail? I think she looks so weird her fur sticks out!" Silverkit said. "Don't say that aloud." Featherkit told her sister. "Fine! Come on let's play!" Silverkit exclaimed. "Okay then. Come on, Featherkit!" Willowkit said. "Okay!" Featherkit said. "Featherkit you be the PoolClan warrior and I'll be the LightClan warrior. Willowkit you be the PoolClan medicine cat!" Silverkit ordered. "Why can you be in LightClan and both of us need to be in PoolClan?" They asked. "Fine, I'll be the BrightClan warrior!" Silverkit said and they started play. Chapter Two "Tallkit." Mintystar drew every cats attention to the young cat beneath the Greatrock. "You have been with us for six moons and have learned what it is to be a LightClan cat. Today is the day you will begin to learn what it is to be a LightClan warrior." Mews rippled through the crowd as Mintystar went on. "Tallkit!" When his name was called, Tallkit stepped forward proudly, he tried to make himself taller even though he was already long-legged. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tallpaw." Mintystar turned her gaze to Russetpelt. "You will train him, Russetpelt. Shadecloud was your mentor, and I hope that you will pass on the fine hunting skills she taught you." Russetpelt dipped his head stepped forward to stand next to his new apprentice. Mews of approval spread through the Clan. "Tallpaw!" Tallpaw!" Then Tawnypaw leaped next to him and began led him to the apprentices' den, Willowkit was going to congratulate her brother, but Icepetal stopped her. As the Clan began to wander away, Mintystar let out a call. "There is something else." Cats turned their attention back to her. "Icepetal." Mintystar said. Icepetal began. "Cats of LightClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown her patience and kindness. Your next medicine cat will be Willowpaw." Icepetal stopped. "Willowkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Icepetal?" Mintystar looked at Willowpaw. "I do." Willowpaw said confidently. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Sunstream to be accepted by MoonClan before the other medicine cats." Icepetal turned her gaze to Mintystar. "The good wishes of all LightClan will go with you." Mintystar finished, yowls of approval spread through the Clan. Even Tallpaw went back to congratulate his sister. After Tallpaw left, Featherkit and Silverkit went to talk to Willowpaw. "Hi, Willowpaw." Featherkit said. "You are an apprentice now, I mean medicine cat apprentice. You're so lucky, I want to be an apprentice now." Silverkit screamed. "Don't worry. You two will be apprentices in no time." Willowpaw promised. "I don't think so!" Silverkit protested. "Well, Tallpaw didn't get who he wanted to be his mentor, but now he gets to be with Tawnypaw all the time." Willowpaw said. "Why didn't he get who he wanted?" Silverkit asked. "Well, usually you don't get your kin to be your mentor or apprentice. So I think you two won't get Stormface or Mistfur as your mentor, Stormface is Tawnypaw's mentor now anyway." Willowpaw told them. "I want to get Whiskerfall as my mentor." Featherkit said. "Well, I want to get Mintystar as my mentor. Every cat knows getting to be the leader's apprentice is a honor!" Silverkit said proudly. "Well, let's just see if you would get who you want." Willowpaw replied. "Yeah, but Silverkit. Don't keep your hopes up because you may not get Mintystar as your mentor." Featherkit told her sister. "Well, I don't think you will get Whiskerfall as your mentor either!" Silverkit replied in an angry tone. Chapter Three "Get ready for your apprentice ceremony. Keep still Silverkit!" Mistfur said while licking Featherkit and Silverkit. "Okay, all done. Don't get dirty again, especially you Silverkit." Mistfur warned them. "Fine." Silverkit replied. When Mistfur was gone, Silverkit whispered. "Well, you won't get Whiskerfall as your mentor now." "Yeah I know, but it isn't because Mintystar didn't choose him as my mentor it is because he died in battle between NightClan." Featherkit replied. "Yeah, I know. Mintystar always let's her old deputy choose the new deputy, Whiskerfall chose Lionfur. NightClan is my least favorite Clan. Even BrightClan and PoolClan are better than NightClan. NightClan cats are so rude and mean and they are too proud of themselves." Silverkit whispered, but even the other cats in the nursery could hear her. Yeah, like you. Featherkit thought. "Okay, it's time. Go out in the clearing you two." Mistfur said while nudging them out of the nursery. "Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as SIlverpaw. I ask MoonClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strenght and courage of a warrior." Mintystar turned her gaze to Dapplefur, which made Silverpaw disappointed. "Dapplefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ashstorm, and you have shown your self to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I excpect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw. Dapplefur dipped her head and grinned at her new apprentice, but Silverpaw didn't grin back. "Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I ask MoonClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws and the strength and courage of a warrior." Mintystar turned her gaze to Lionfur, he gave a small nod. "Lionfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent train from Redpool, and you have shown your self to be fierece and brave. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I except you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw." Lionfur dipped his head and stepped forward to welcome Featherpaw.'' "Silverpaw!" "Featherpaw!" "Silverpaw!" "Featherpaw!" Mews of approval spread through the Clan. Then suddenly Sandpaw came out of the bushes and shouted "It's Stormface! Storm-Stormface is dead!" ''Stormface is dead? Featherpaw thought. Behind her cats could see Stoneleg carrying Stormface's body. They put him in the middle of the clearing. "How did this happen?" Mintystar said from the Greatrock. Right after she said that Kinktail came out of the bushes carrying Cloudpaw. "We were attack by a few badgers." Stoneleg said, while Icepetal and Willowpaw went over to look at Cloudpaw. "How about Cloudpaw?" She asked. "He isn't dead, but one of his eye is infected and he has a very deep scar running down one side. He lost a lot a blood and I can't do anything about his eye, I'm afraid." Icepetal lowered her head. Mintystar looked at her patrol. Stormface is dead, Cloudpaw is badly injured, Sandpaw has a scar on her paw, Kinktail lost a part of her tail, and Stoneleg has a torn ear and a scar on his shoulder. "Icepetal and Willowpaw take Cloudpaw back to your den. Stoneleg, Kinktail, and Sandpaw, follow me back to my den, and tell me every detail. We will sit vigil for Stormface later." Mintystar decided and leaped down from the Greatrock. "I can't believe Stormface died the day we are made apprentices." Silverpaw whispered. Featherpaw paused, but then she said. "Yes, me too. Maybe we shouldn't be made apprentices after all." Chapter Four "So, how did this happen Stoneleg?" Mintystar asked as she sat down. "We were patroling along the side of the NightClan's border, then a pack of badgers came out of nowhere and started attacking us. We told Sandpaw and Cloudpaw to go and tell you when we distract the badgers, but it didn't work." Stoneleg paused. "How about Stormface?" Mintystar asked. "He ran right in front of the two apprentices and the badgers killed him. Kinktail and I tried to stop them, but it looked like their only target was Stormface at that moment." Stoneleg paused again and waited for Mintystar. "Then?" Mintystar asked again. "Sandpaw and Cloudpaw made a run for it when the badgers were killing Stormface, but the badgers scented them and ran right towards the two apprentices. Sandpaw escaped from them, she is a very fast runner, but Cloudpaw didn't. We told Sandpaw to run back and we will take care of it. We tried to stop the badgers, but we couldn't. Actually we couldn't have done it without the sound." Stoneleg stopped to think. "What sound?" Mintystar asked with curiosity. "It was kind of like a, I don't know how to describe it. Kinktail?" Stoneleg turned to his Clan-mate. "Well, it was like a scream a high pitched sound." Kinktail replied. "Anyway, after the badgers heard that sound they stopped and ran away. We went over to look at Cloudpaw, at first I thought he was dead, but Kinktail looked closely and said he wasn't. So I carried Stormface's body back and Kinktail carried Cloudpaw back." Stoneleg finished. "Mintystar, can I go look at Cloudpaw? I'm so worried about him." Sandpaw asked. "Okay Sandpaw, but just before you go I want to tell you that you will have your warrior ceremony next sunhigh. " Mintystar replied, when Sandpaw left Mintystar added. "Are you sure the badgers are gone?" "Well, I think there is a chance that they might come back." Kinktail replied. "Lionfur, call Russetpelt and Dapplefur. Three of you will go by the NightClan border and see if there are anymore badgers in our territory." Mintystar told her trusted deputy, who is always at the entrance of her cave. "Okay, Mintystar." Lionfur said and went to look for Russetpelt and Dapplefur. "Stoneleg, Kinktail. Go and rest, then we will sit vigil for Stormface." Mintystar decided. When it was time for Stormface's vigil a few cats were there. Mintystar, Tawnypaw, Stoneleg, Kinktail, Sandpaw, Mistfur, Featherpaw, Silverpaw were there. Cloudpaw wanted to come, but Icepetal and Willowpaw told him not to, Icepetal and Willowpaw didn't come too. It was a quiet night, the saddest cat there was Mistfur, even Silverpaw was quiet the whole night. Chapter Five Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction